the_mars_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Lapis Lazuli (Calf Gem)
Lapis Lazuli is an independent Gem currently residing in a warehouse on Mars with two other unaligned Gems. Appearance In stature, Lapis Lazuli is not unlike other Gems of her type. She's a somewhat tall Gem, with a slim figure and blue complexion. She has a pointed chin and nose, oval-shaped irises with no pupils, no lips, and unkempt navy hair pulled up into a messy ponytail. Her gemstone is on her left calf. Lapis Lazuli wears a two-toned blue dress with one strap on her right shoulder, with a bronze strip on the top and a bronze belt. The dress has a pale blue wave design on the bottom of the skirt. She wears no leggings or shoes, but she regularly forms winged sandals out of water. She often hovers a few inches above the ground. Personality Lapis Lazuli is a timid, defeatist Gem, that often refuses to take risks and will run or back down if she feels threatened. History Lapis Lazuli's past before the Rebellion is unknown. When the war started, she decided to join the Crystal Gems. However, well before the war ended, Lapis panicked and fled during a skirmish, leaving Earth entirely. Fearing being recognized as a rebel on Homeworld, or spurned if she tried to return to the Crystal Gems, she fled to Mars instead. The Lazuli hid in a relatively unused warehouse, where she remains to this day. Abilities As an Era 1 Gem, Lapis Lazuli has standard Gem abilities. Unique Abilities * Hydrokinesis: An ability typical among Lazulis. Lapis Lazuli can manipulate bodies of water of various sizes, hypothetically even being able to move oceans. Due to the lack of bodies of water, this ability is virtually useless on Mars. ** Winged Water Sandal Creation: Like all Lazulis, Lapis Lazuli can create water wings for herself. However, rather than a pair of wings sprouting from her back, Lapis Lazuli forms a pair of winged sandals on her feet when she decides to fly. Weaknesses *'Fear:' Lapis Lazuli is a timid Gem that's easily crippled by her own fear. She's more likely to try and escape rather than fight back when in danger, and is often too afraid of failure to take risks. This obviously inhibits her, both in combat and overall. Relationships Nacre (Renegade) Lapis Lazuli, as she is with all Gems, was initially cautious and even afraid of Nacre. After the former servant proved she was not a threat, however, Lapis grew to trust Nacre. Trivia * Lapis Lazuli's bronze accents reference pyrite inclusions that are common in lapis lazuli stones. * Lapis' Gem placement was chosen to reflect her abandonment of Earth, and as an excuse to give her winged sandals in place of wings. * Lapis Lazuli is one of several Mars AU Gems associated with a Major Arcana tarot card; specifically, "The Hanged Man." ** This is due to her hesitance to make any sort of sacrifice, as shown in her abandoning the Crystal Gems. Thus, she demonstrates the reverse aspects of the card over the upright aspects. Gemstone Gemology Gemstone Information * Lapis lazuli is technically not a mineral, but a rock composed primarily of lazurite (25% to 40%), famous for its deep blue color. ** Lapis lazuli also regularly includes calcite, sodalite, and/or pyrite. It can also contain other minerals, such as augite, diopside, and mica. ** Despite famously being blue, lapis lazuli's color can range from a bluish-green to violet. * Lapis lazuli was historically ground up for use in ultramarine pigment. ** The use of lapis lazuli as a pigment has died down due to the creation of a synthetic, chemically identical pigment. * Lapis lazuli is one of the most popular non-mineral gemstones, to the point that there are many imitations. ** Sodalite and dyed howlite, for example, are often used as cheaper substitutes, sometimes falsely marketed as lapis lazuli. * Lapis lazuli is considered a stone of truth and friendship. It is associated with the throat and third eye chakras, as well as the planet Jupiter. Gallery CalfyLappyConceptArt.png|Lapis Lazuli concept art Lapis Calfuli.png|Other Lapis Lazuli concept art Category:Characters Category:Independents Category:Lapis Lazulis Category:Ex-Crystal Gems Category:Era 1 Gems Category:Martian Arcana Category:Blue Diamond Gems Category:Blue Colored Gems Category:Unknown Colony Gems Category:Active Gems